El hombre lobo
by Kusubana Yoru
Summary: ¿Qué es peor que convertirse en hombre lobo cuando hay luna llena? Sobrevivir el resto del mes.
1. Un hermoso día

Disclaimer:

_Los personajes, trama y detalles originales de Harry Potter son propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, Scholastic y Salamandra (libros), Chris Columbus, Alfonso Cuarón, Mike Newell, David Yates, Warner Bros y Heyday Films (películas)._

_Fragmento de "Beautiful Day", propiedad de U2, del álbum "All That You Can't Leave Behind", 2000, con sello de Island (RU), Interscope (EE. UU.)_

Advertencias:

_Basado en la obra de los libros, muy ligeramente en las películas._

_La clasificación indica temas que no son propiamente para menores o personas sensibles a asuntos relacionados con la violencia física o psicológica, además de uso de lenguaje vulgar. Queda a discreción del lector el contenido._

Notas introductorias:

_Y yo que cuando empecé a escribir fics dije "Nunca escribiré para Harry Potter" y heme aquí, con el tercer (o cuarto, no me acuerdo) fic del mago de J.K Rowling…_

Dedicatorias:

Para los que somos potterhead, y creemos que la musa no sigue modas.

* * *

**El hombre lobo**

¿Qué es peor que convertirse en hombre lobo cuando hay luna llena?

Sobrevivir el resto del mes.

* * *

**Un hermoso día**

_It was a beautiful day_

_Don't let it get away_

_A beautiful day_

_Touch me, take me to that other place_

_Reach me, I know I'm not a hopeless case_

_What you don't have you don't need it now_

_What you don't know you can feel it somehow_

_What you don't have you don't need it now_

Se levantó y sin duda era un hermoso día, no hacía falta que U2 lo dijera desde la radio encendida donde el reloj digital marcaba las cinco en punto. Era agradable tener una canción tan buena para despertar y mientras se ponía de pie estirando los músculos de su espalda empezó a cantar también.

Encendió las luces, se estiró una vez más y lanzó el último bostezo. Cambiándose de ropa se dirigió a la pequeña habitación de junto donde tenía instalado un "gimnasio", haría una media hora de elíptica en lugar de salir a correr, los últimos días se habían reportado asaltos en la zona aledaña y no tenía muchas ganas de formar parte de ese índice delictivo.

La música se escuchaba desde la recámara con suavidad, el tiempo de ejercitación no lo medía con cronómetro, usaba un aproximado de canciones, incluyendo los comerciales tenían que ser cinco. Terminada la quinta, como era miércoles, pasaba al ejercicio de pecho y tríceps por una hora y otra media hora de cuerda. A la siete en punto entraba el locutor de la estación, entonces tocaban los estiramientos por quince minutos y se iba a la ducha.

Agua fría.

Limpieza del piso.

Desayuno.

Eran las 8:15 cuando salió para tomar el subterráneo directo al trabajo, algunos trasbordes de líneas, un autobús y estaría en el trabajo a tiempo para empezar a limpiar los cristales de la tienda de venta al público; barrer, acomodar todo lo que estuviera fuera de lugar y esperar a que dieran las 10:00, momento en que llegaban el jefe y hijo para abrir a la clientela.

Decidió barrer la acera, justo acababa de pasar la noche de brujas y las calles se hallaban atestadas de basura de caramelos y papel higiénico. En lo personal no le molestaba mucho, recordaba que cuando era más chico se vestía con un traje del Conde Drácula y salía con su hermano que usualmente era el monstruo de Frankenstein, a pedir dulces en las casas vecinas.

Aunque ya no tenía la edad, se mostraba participativo con sus vecinos pequeños, no así su jefe que tenía una especie de síndrome de Ebenezer Scrooge, aunque en lugar de Navidad, su aberración iba a la noche de brujas. No sabía porqué, pero desde que los vecinos empezaron a poner sus decoraciones, se la pasaba refunfuñando y lanzando improperios desde su oficina.

—Buenos días, muchacho ¿Cuándo piensas poner en anaquel la mercancía nueva? No te pago para que hagas el vago toda la mañana.

—Buenos días. Lo siento, señor Dursley, es que no tengo la llave del almacén.

— ¡Faltaba menos!

Grunnings era una fábrica de taladros, pero tenían un local para venta al público que administraba aquél regordete hombre entrado en años en asistencia de su inmenso hijo Dudley y él mismo.

—Papá, pero tú dijiste que se la darías hasta la próxima quincena, porque era nuevo.— intervino el muchacho que llevaba el portafolios de su padre acompañándolo a la oficina donde se encerraría todo el día hasta la tarde en que se marchaba.

—Tonterías, ven acá hijo.— le llamó para darle precisamente la llave y cortar la discusión.

Dudley siempre le pareció alguien inmenso, y él mismo no era para nada insignificante, su altura estaba sobre el metro con ochenta y aún así se sentía aplastado cuando tenía que estar cerca él, a lo ancho fácilmente estaba dos veces de su tamaño. Pese a todo, no era realmente bofo, le había visto pelear contra tres muchachos él solo, jadeaba, eso sí, pero dominó la pelea sin inconvenientes y no estuvo al borde de un infarto.

—Vamos a sacar las cajas.— dijo.

Pero no era como un plural realmente, mientras Dudley llevaba dos y hacía a lo más tres viajes, él tenía que cargar con el resto que llevando de cuatro a cinco paquetes, le tomaba unos seis viajes.

—Mi mamá quiere que vayas a cenar esta noche a la casa.— anunció mientras empezaban el acarreo de piezas. Su compañero sonrió con nerviosismo.

— ¿Fecha especial?

—No. Solo quiere conocerte.

—Ah…

No le podía decir que no. No temía por su vida si se negaba, su padre le había contado que sus ancestros en Rusia peleaban contra enormes osos usando solo sus manos desnudas. Dudley no era realmente más grande que un oso, y tenía la ventaja de que no tenía garras y colmillos, así que podría con él, pero…

— ¡Sasha!

— ¡Ya voy!

Vernon Dudley era quien pagaba su salario.

— ¿Señor?

— ¡¿Qué es esto?! — chilló Vernon en un episodio de terror señalando una caja donde estaba asomándose la punta de un sombrero de bruja.

—Ah, eso, son las cosas perdidas de ayer, esperaba que hoy vinieran a reclamarlas, la mayoría son partes de disfraces.

— ¡Sácalo de aquí! ¿Me oyes? ¡No quiero verlo!

—Sí señor.

El muchacho recogió la caja sacándola de la oficina para llevarla al minúsculo espacio que comprendía el salón de empleados donde podía comer y dejar sus cosas.

Sasha era un muchacho alto y esbelto, de cabello rubio muy claro, ojos grises, facciones rectas, como si lo hubieran hecho con una regla. No era particularmente guapo, de hecho, si se pusiera la foto de su cara en comparación a otras cincuenta de rubios de ojos claros, no resaltaba en nada, pero Vernon le había contratado porque a sus veintidós años no tenía granos en la cara, tenía una complexión musculosa tan trabajada que le vendía taladros a chicas de secundaria, un nombre exótico en el identificador y ¡Listo! los clientes sentían que tenían en su poder lo último en tecnología.

Lástima que fuera tan cabezota.

Sacó su diario, el que ya había leído en casa durante el desayuno, pero lo leería de nuevo antes de empezar a meter números en la calculadora y el libro de cuentas para que después Dudley lo copiara tal cual en la computadora.

El señor Dursley odiaba las computadoras. Podía mecanografiar, pero nunca tocar un teclado y no habría absolutamente nadie sobre la faz de la tierra que lo obligara a ir a esas absurdas clases de computación para empleados que ofrecía Grunnings. Ya era viejo para eso, además, estaba a un par de años para jubilarse y había hecho lo necesario para que su hijo pudiera hacerse cargo de la tienda tomando su lugar.

El hecho de que Dudley no obtuviera honores al graduarse y terminara por abandonar la universidad, había sido un golpe terrible para la meticulosa planificación que él y su esposa habían hecho para el futuro de su hijo. Pero el era un hombre que resolvía crisis, y si no podía heredar su puesto de director de finanzas, entonces cambiaría de trabajo para asegurar el porvenir de su primogénito. Claramente, algo de estatus adecuado, y propietario de la tienda más grande de la ciudad resultaba bastante aceptable, considerando que no podía hacer más si el propio muchacho se mostraba reacio a comprender el funcionamiento numérico y organizacional de algo más complejo.

— ¿Qué pasa con el mundo? — preguntó en voz alta sacudiendo la cabeza, haciendo temblar su prominente y blando cuello rollizo.

Era la segunda vez que lo decía en el día, porque ya había analizado esa noticia, en la que una pareja había sido encontrada sin vida dentro de su domicilio y conformaban un par más dentro de una larga lista que eran víctimas del mismo sujeto según declaraciones no oficiales. Pero la carnicería dejada, poco daba oportunidad de cuestionar que no se tratase de un enfermo mental con tendencias caníbales.

Hacía ya varios años que no había sentido tanta locura en el ambiente. El mismo tiempo que tenía su casa libre de… chiflados.

Volvió a sacudir la cabeza dejando el diario a un lado y tomando su fiel, aunque algo vieja calculadora a la que algunos números se le habían despintado su rótulo blanco, acercó su libro de cuentas, la lista de ventas del día anterior, su lápiz perfectamente afilado con un sacapuntas de escritorio, y como cosa de todos los días empezó a vaciar la información.

El día pasó sin novedad alguna. Aunque lo positivo del vandalismo posterior a la noche de brujas era que la gente solía necesitar reparaciones, y uno de los grandes misterios de la vida era que no importaba cuanta gente asegurara tener material adecuado para el bricolaje, siempre necesitaban algo más. Sin excepción. Y si bien el propósito fundamental de la tienda era vender taladros, nada le impedía a Vernon abastecer de más cosas todos los exhibidores.

— ¿Y bien? — preguntó Dudley cuando había llegado la hora de cerrar colocándose en el vano de la puerta, obstruyendo la salida del minúsculo cuarto de empleados. Sasha se colocó una campera térmica color azul rey con franjas rojas y se entretuvo más de lo necesario con el cierre de la misma.

—Bueno…— empezó a decir sabiendo que no le convenía hacerse el tonto; —Supongo que no hay problema, es decir, no tenía planes después de todo.

El inmenso muchacho asintió satisfecho y se apartó apagando la luz para apresurar al otro. Y después de asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden y las alarmas encendidas, los tres hombres salieron de la tienda encaminándose al estacionamiento donde el último auto que quedaba era precisamente el de los Dursley.

Vernon tomó lugar como copiloto, Dudley conduciría y Sasha debía resignarse a entrar como pudiera en el asiento de atrás, con las rodillas casi en el pecho debido a que los dos hombres de enfrente tenían los asientos todo lo atrás que podían para dar espacio a sus prominentes barrigas.

— ¿Es muy lejos? — preguntó de pronto al no tener nada que decir.

—No. — respondieron al unísono los otros, pero el intento de conversación murió en ese lugar y no se dirigieron palabra alguna ni encendieron la radio ni nada parecido. Ni siquiera una tos.

El número 4 de Privet Drive apareció al doblar una esquina.

—Hogar, dulce hogar. — dijo Vernon rompiendo el silencio y saliendo con sumo esfuerzo del auto para encaminarse a la puerta ya con la llave en mano.

Dudley giró con una sonrisa ancha aunque escalofriante.

—Dice eso todos los días cuando regresa del trabajo, sin excepción.

Sasha devolvió el gesto aunque su sonrisa no era en absoluto como la de su compañero, que parecía estar completamente diseñado para infundir miedo en prácticamente cualquier persona.

La señora Dursley salió a su encuentro desde la cocina recibiendo animosamente a su esposo, o concretamente, su saco, el portafolio y la bufanda para irlos a guardar donde era debido.

— ¿Cómo les ha ido a mis dos amores? — preguntó retirándose el impecable delantal color arena para colgarlo de una discreta percha en la salida de la cocina.

—Bien. — respondió escuetamente Dudley sentándose a la mesa, primorosamente dispuesta como un comedor de gala, solo que a escala pequeña.

—Dudley, amor, primero los invitados.

El joven aludido se puso tenso, pero consiguió sonreír como lo haría con la clientela.

—Un placer conocerla, señora Dursley. — dijo extendiendo su mano para tomar con mucho cuidado la muy pequeña y delgada mano de la mujer.

—Petunia Dursley, un placer de verdad, Dudley habla muy bien de ti.

—Mi nombre es Aleksandr Mijáilovich Kuznetsov, pero el señor Dursley me llama Sasha, como todo mundo.

Petunia emitió una risa extraña que dejó al invitado con la idea de que quizás nadie en esa familia sonreía de verdad.

Le sorprendió bastante que no le hubiesen ofrecido algún aperitivo previo, a él no le gustaban del todo, pero todos los ingleses criados como tales lo hacían. Pasaron directamente a la cena que entre refunfuños ya pedía el hijo del matrimonio que no se había movido de su lugar. La cena se sirvió con magnificencia, empezando por una sopa de cebolla con salvia y cheddar. Tuvo cuidado de apartar los trozos de queso que le fueron visibles y hábilmente consiguió disponerlos en el plato extendido, lejos de la vista de sus anfitriones que, sin embargo, no le prestaban demasiada atención.

—Oh, Dudley siempre ha hecho amigos rápidamente, pero últimamente…

Dudley le dedicó una mirada severa a su madre que terminó por emitir una sonrisa sin significado y no continuó con lo que estaba diciendo, si bien no era particularmente complicado de adivinar de qué iba la cosa. El muchacho estaba acostumbrado a la soledad ni el abandono, ninguno de sus antiguos amigos lo frecuentaba, en parte porque el tiempo que requería la universidad era más del que podían disponer, en otro tanto porque la madurez finalmente había llegado a sus vidas y un bravucón que no es particularmente listo no representaba una amistad interesante, ya no podían obtener nada de él, los días de abrirse paso a la cima de la escuela a base de acoso escolar habían terminado.

Sasha sintió que su estómago se revolvía. La señora Dursley entró a la cocina y salió con un enorme pastel de carne para acompañar los gruesos cortes sirloin asado con mantequilla de ajo. Con horror vio a la mujer cortar las partes, tres que equivalían a poco más de medio kilo por cada una y una muy pequeña para ella misma. Dudley se relamió los labios prácticamente salivando mientras que su padre daba alguno bufidos de gusto, complacido por lo que veía y olía.

Y por escenas como esa era que no le gustaba ir de visita a ningún lado.

Picó con el tenedor una parte sin pensar en comerlo, no porque dudara de las habilidades culinarias de Petunia Dursley, sino porque él no comía carne.

En la mesa no había algo medianamente parecido a una ensalada, salvo lo que parecían ser exactamente tres zanahorias y una patata cocida más para decorar el plato que como parte de una guarnición real. Vio que nadie más las tomaba así que con sumo tacto preguntó si podía tenerlas, Petunia se apresuró a servírselas aunque él pensaba hacerlo por si mismo, le apenaba un poco que la señora se llevara todo el trabajo de servicio.

Los dos hombres se enfrascaron en su cena, el señor Dursley de vez en cuando emitía un cometario sobre su perfecto día en la oficina, pero como Dudley y él habían estado en el mismo canal, pensó que quizás hablaba con su esposa, aunque al poco rato notó que en realidad lo estaba haciendo con él.

—Sí, señor Dursley. — respondió acertadamente cuando le hizo una pregunta sobre si estaba de acuerdo con que venía la mejor temporada, pues para las fiestas navideñas la gente tendía a hacer la mayor cantidad de reparaciones en su casa.

Por la siguiente hora, se dedico a trozar la carne tratando de contener la respiración. Por algún motivo, se sentía tan aterrado de confesar su dieta vegana como de atreverse a siquiera llevarse un trozo a la boca. Hacía casi doce años que había dejado de comer carne luego de visitar a su padre mientras trabajaba en la carnicería del barrio. Estaba despellejando unos conejos de pedido especial: una incisión y los extremos de la piel tirando hacia abajo con fuerza. Recordaba que vio el cuerpo del animal estremecerse, gritó con todas sus fuerzas y el que su padre se acercara a él con el delantal lleno de sangre para abrazarlo jurándole que el conejo estaba muerto y solo era un espasmo natural, no ayudó demasiado.

Sentía nauseas con el olor aunque ya estaba cocinada y con buena cantidad de especias, el pastel de la señora Dursley junto con su corte de carne, no eran ni de cerca la más apetecible de las cenas.

Dudley terminó primero y lo miró con gesto inquisidor.

— ¿Te lo vas a terminar? — preguntó no comprendiendo que en el plato no estaba a la mitad como hacía pensar el perfecto desorden, sino el corte entero en pedazos muy pequeños.

—Ah…

Tenía que pensar muy bien la respuesta para deshacerse de la comida sin ofender a la cocinera.

—Bueno, no creo, estoy algo… satisfecho. Aunque todo ha estado delicioso, señora Dursley.— dijo, pero apenas terminaba de hablar cuando el muchacho se lanzó contra su plato.

—Oh, muchas gracias.

Aparentemente nadie se había dado cuenta de que no comió nada, sabía que Dudley molestaba a la gente por muchas cosas más insignificantes que no comer carne. Y a él no le gustaban los conflictos, menos aún con el hijo de su jefe porque quizás nunca tendría otra oportunidad de empleo tan bien pagada.

—Deberías comer mejor muchacho. — dijo el señor Dursley a modo reprimenda.

—Vernon, querido, no lo atosigues. — intervino la mujer palmeando el brazo de su esposo.

—Solo digo lo que pienso.

Sasha estaba abochornado, pero consiguió que Dudley acabara de comer antes de que notaran que no probó bocado.

Sobrevivió a la velada, pero sin esperanzas de que le llevaran a casa, no tuvo más remedio que preguntar por la parada de autobús más cercana.

El viento soplaba con desgana, conformándose con derribar las hojas que quedaban de los árboles, arrastrándolas débilmente por el césped amarillento. Las luces de la acera estaban encendidas y las de las casas empezaban a apagarse. Aún no hacía frío aunque el invierno empezaba a asomar la nariz. Levantó el cuello de su chaqueta y miró al cielo, la luna llena, grande y redonda dejaba un rastro plateado más hermoso que el de las farolas… entonces el silencio se rompió…

Frunció el ceño al escuchar un aullido largo y profundo. No había perros en el vecindario, pero escuchó a lo lejos a algunos ladrar enloquecidos. Sintió un escalofrío y escucho que caían los botes de basura de una casa cercana, giró el rostro por reflejo, esperaba encontrarse con un gato… pero un gato no proyectaba una sombra tan grande ¡Que saltaba sobre él!

Quedó atrapado entre la banca de aluminio y un cuerpo peludo, sentía el aliento caliente cerca de su cara y las enormes mandíbulas blancas, con saliva y las encías rojas e hinchadas chasqueando a milímetros de su nariz.

Sus músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron mientras sujetaba el cuello del animal que clavaba sus garras en sus hombros, subió una rodilla para tratar de empujarle, pero aunque el peso no era excesivo y estaba seguro de que lo podía levantar con una mano, nunca había tenido que levantar una pesa que se moviera tanto e intentara arrancarle la garganta. Subió la otra pierna apoyando a punta de los pies en el vientre del animal y empujó con todas sus fuerza consiguiendo quitárselo de encima, pero las garras clavadas en su carne se volvieron profundos arañazos de cuatro líneas cada uno.

Escuchó un chillido seguido de un gruñido, la criatura se incorporó mostrando las fauces, Sasha también se puso de pie rápidamente, la luz de las farolas, la de la propia luna y la del anuncio de la parada de autobús revelaron ante él algo que no era un animal, este se irguió sin despegar sus ojos amarillentos del joven que había perdido lucidez de cualquier cosa que por sentido común podía hacer. Tan solo contemplarlo, con su complexión delgada y realmente pequeña, casi humano pero con un peligroso hocico, garras que le habían desgarrado los músculos de los brazos que empezaban a entumirse del dolor y una actitud decidida a matarlo.

Se lanzó nuevamente contra él pero consiguió evadirlo agachándose para enseguida ponerse de pie alcanzándolo al vuelo, lo tomó por la cintura y lo derribó contra la banca con la suficiente fuerza como para romperle la columna. Pero no fue así. Hubo un estallido de metal, la lámina cedió pero aquella cosa fue capaz de incorporarse, sangraba por el hocico y al menos parecía tener una pata herida porque no fue capaz de sostenerse a cuatro.

Una tercera vez fue por él con las fauces completamente abiertas, Sasha calculó detenerlo tomándolo por la nuca para estrellarlo con todas sus fuerzas contra el cristal reforzado del anuncio luminoso. La cabeza del animal atravesó completamente y aunque hubo unos espasmos, pronto dejó de moverse mientras que la sangre fluía ávidamente por los restos el anuncio.

El chico miró la mancha roja extenderse por varios segundos antes de sentirse mareado, y finalmente desmayarse.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	2. El arte perdido de guardar un secreto

Disclaimer:

_Fragmento de "The lost art of keeping a secret", propiedad de Queens of the Stone Age, del álbum "Rated R.", 2000, con sello Interscope (EE. UU.)_

* * *

**El arte perdido de guardar un secreto**

_Whatever you do_

_don't tell anyone_

_whatever you do_

_don't tell anyone_

_I think you already know_

_how far i'd go not to say_

_you know the art is gone_

_and i'm taking this all to the grave_

Estaba sobre la cama con los ojos cerrados, hacía rato que había despertado, pero la primera visión que tuvo le causó tanto miedo que pensó que era un sueño, no obstante, una parte de él, la que le aseguraba que todo era tan real como el dolor de todo su cuerpo, barajaba las posibilidades de que estuviera bajo el efecto de alguna droga de prueba, ya fuera como simple conejillo de indias del sistema de salud o porque le iban a extirpar sus órganos para venderlos en el mercado negro.

La otra opción era que no se trataba de una alucinación por drogas y simplemente estaba loco. Después de todo, uno nunca sabe en qué momento se pierde razón, si se supiera, no habría nadie en los psiquiátricos que gritasen a los cuatro vientos que estaban en su sano juicio.

— ¿Qué es lo que puede recordar? Desde el principio ¿Cómo se llama? ¿De dónde es?— preguntó nuevamente la misma voz femenina con admirable paciencia.

—Mi nombre es Aleksandr Mijáilovich Kuznetsov, nací en Middlesbrough… en 1978…

—Bien, bien, tranquilo, no se esfuerce, es normal que esté cansado y confundido, puede abrir los ojos.

—No.

— ¿Por qué?

—Por que hay un retrato enfrente, que se está moviendo.

La mujer rió un poco, él se asustó, definitivamente estaba loco.

—Ahora yo estoy enfrente y si abre los ojos, me verá a mi y entonces le contaré un secreto.

Lentamente se armó de valor para hacerlo sin confiar completamente, pero tal como lo había prometido, la mujer estaba inclinada al frente ocupando la mayor parte de su visión. Su cara era agradable, redonda, de mejillas sonrosadas, pero no estaba vestida del impecable blanco de las enfermeras lo que lo asustó aún más, pues significaba que no estaba en un hospital.

—Bien, señor Mijáilovich, está usted en la sala Llewellyn para Mordeduras Serias del Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas.

Sasha contuvo el aliento hasta que empezó a marearse. Se relamió los labios descubriendo que su gusto era amargo y pegajoso. Sin que la mujer se quitara de enfrente volvió a sonreírle.

—Inténtelo de nuevo ¿Qué es lo ultimo que recuerda antes de perder el conocimiento?

Tartamudeo, no quería decir que una criatura extraña lo había atacado, porque, por más que trataba de hacerse a la idea de que había sido un perro rabioso o algo parecido, la imagen de la criatura erguida frente a él se burlaba de su sentido común.

—Probablemente no me vaya a creer. — se animó a decir entre tartamudeos.

—Inténtelo.

—Me atacó una criatura como… como animal… pero…

Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda al tiempo en que el escozor en sus brazos el recordaba las garras clavándose en su carne.

—Es usted muy afortunado, ningún muggle había sobrevivido al ataque de un hombre lobo en los últimos setenta años.

Hubo dos palabras que ocasionaron que el cerebro de Sasha casi colapsara, pero muggle no era ninguna de ellas, no le importaba lo que significara incluso si era un insulto ¿Esa mujer había dicho hombre lobo?

La pregunta debió reflejarse en su cara porque ella se precipitó para continuar.

—Lo encontramos en Little Whinging ¿Recuerda lo que hacía ahí?

—Fui a cenar con mi jefe, yo estaba esperando el autobús…

—Muy bien, y dice que recuerda a la criatura ¿No?

—Creo… que sí…

—Mire, señor Mijáilovich, en unos momentos vendrán unas personas a hacerle algunas preguntas, no tenga miedo de responder con la verdad, yo sé lo que vio, y ellos también, solo queremos ayudarle ¿Está bien?

Asintió aún con el temblor presente, la mujer volvió a sonreírle y se quitó de enfrente, quiso cerrar los ojos para no ver el cuadro pero al final no lo hizo, descubriendo que este estaba ahí colgada la pintura de una cortina y nada más, como si faltara el retrato de la persona que debía de estar ahí. Respiró profundamente, pero cuando buscó a la mujer, esta ya no estaba, ni ella ni nadie más en la habitación aunque había un total de seis camas dispuestas.

Tal como lo había prometido la mujer al poco rato llegaron un hombre con una capa verde oscuro debajo de la cual había un traje de pantalón y chaleco marrones, le acompañaba una jovencita con un traje azul, oculto en parte por una capa negra, llevaba una tabla de notas en las manos y una pluma, no un bolígrafo, pluma de ave color marrón. Quiso sonreírles pero al final solo hizo un sonido parecido a un gemido desdichado.

—Buenas tardes. — saludó el hombre acercándose hasta él con la mano extendida —Mi nombre es Amos Diggory, trabajo en el Ministerio de Magia, en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas, División de bestias. Y ella es la señorita Hermione Granger, mi asistente.

Sasha los miró, si podía caber más espanto en su mirada, fue capaz de expresarlo sin palabras, si se trataba de una broma, era sin duda una muy elaborada. Quiso incorporarse para aceptar el saludo.

—Tiene más fuerza y mejor semblante de lo que podría esperarse de alguien en su condición, señor… ¿Mijalovich?

—Mijáilovich. Aleksandr Mijáilovich Kuznetsov, Mijáilovich es en realidad mi patronímico, mi apellido es Kuznetsov.

— ¡Vaya! Eso es difícil de recordar ¿Lo pudo anotar, señorita Granger?

—Sí, señor. — respondió la joven.

—Todos me llaman Sasha, si le parece más sencillo.

—Definitivamente. Mire, me temo que no puedo ahondar en detalles por ahora, en tres semanas ocurrirá la luna llena de Noviembre y entonces podremos corroborar el grado en que usted se contagió de licantropía, dependiendo de los resultados se establecerá un protocolo ¿Está bien?

Negó rotundamente con la cabeza.

— ¿Para qué programa es esto? ¿Es legal hacerlo con personas heridas?

— ¿Programa? — preguntó el señor Diggory confundido; —Perdón, no entiendo a lo que se refiere.

Hermione se aclaró la garganta pidiendo la palabra.

—Esto no es una broma. — dijo seriamente, —Sé que puede parecerlo, pero créame que esto es muy serio, y muy real.

La joven se acercó más, hasta quedar a su lado descubriendo el vendaje de las heridas de sus hombros, Sasha miró cuatro franjas profundas y simétricas que recorrían sus hombros hasta el pecho, eran tal como las recordaba, solo que sin la sangre.

—Por difícil que le resulte creerlo, eso que lo atacó fue un hombre lobo, uno que habíamos estado buscando desde hace varios meses, había cobrado ya muchas víctimas y a decir verdad es usted el único que ha podido vivir para contarlo.

Las marcas estaban enrojecidas, no era una cicatriz normal, era como si su cuerpo hubiera sido siempre así, con ese faltante en la carne. Las tocó, ya no dolía, pero la sensación del desgarre regresó a su mente.

— ¿Un… hombre lobo? — preguntó en voz alta aún crédulo; —Los hombres lobo no existen…— aseguró mirando a la joven.

— ¿Tampoco la magia? — le preguntó ella levantando una ceja.

—Tampoco.

Estaba seguro de eso, no por amargura sino por practicidad, y aún con todo y que disfrutaba bastante de los espectáculos de ilusionismo no creía que la magia existiera realmente.

—Está bien, lo entiendo, pero al menos estará de acuerdo en que sus heridas son muy reales y necesita descanso ¿No?

Esta vez Sasha asintió, eso era real, podía sentirlo.

—Pero tengo un problema con el seguro ¿En qué hospital estoy? No sé si mi trabajo cubrirá todos los gastos.

—De eso me ocuparé yo. No hemos podido encontrar algún familiar al cual notificar.

—Es que no tengo, no aquí en Inglaterra.

—Ya veo.

— ¡Pero mi trabajo! ¡Debo informar a mi jefe!

—El señor Dursley ya lo sabe. De verdad, creo que lo mejor será que se quede aquí por unas tres semanas.

—No se ven tan graves. — dijo mirando de nuevo las heridas de su hombro.

—Bueno, la herida cerró, pero aún persiste la infección, ya sabe, uno nunca sabe que enfermedades puede tener un animal.

El joven volvió a asentir, esa explicación le había parecido más razonable y la aceptaba.

—Si ya estamos de acuerdo en eso, y en vista de que usted es responsable de usted mismo, creo que solo deberá firmarme unos documentos. — intervino el señor Diggory luego de que su asistente consiguiera cambiar el semblante del paciente.

— ¿Consentimientos médicos? — preguntó tomando la pluma con extrañeza.

— ¿Disculpe?

—Sí, son los consentimientos médicos, medicación y tratamiento. — se apresuró Hermione antes de que su jefe preguntara a qué se refería, aunque en esencia era lo mismo.

Sasha tenía toda la intención de leerlos, pero empezó a sentir la vista cansada, casi con amenaza de que sus ojos se cerrarían para quedarse dormido, así que se apresuró a firmar al final de las páginas que el hombre le indicaba.

—Si no le molesta, y si se encuentra en condiciones, la señorita Granger vendrá después a hacerle algunas preguntas, de rutina más que nada.

—Sí… está bien…

Le regresó la tabla y la pluma acomodándose entre las almohadas, sentía mucho sueño y de hecho no tardó en quedarse dormido.

—Podría suceder que no se transforme. — dijo el señor Diggory ajustándose las gafas con un semblante triste en él, viendo dormir al muchacho.

—Podría, pero el que no haya muerto en primer lugar, significa que es lo suficientemente fuerte como para recibir la maldición. — dijo Hermione.

—Mi muchacho tendría su edad…

La joven bruja inclinó la cabeza, aún después de tanto tiempo la muerte de Cedric seguía como flotando en el ambiente, buscándole en cada muchacho que podría haber sido su hijo.

— ¿Cuál sería el protocolo si se transforma?

—Tendremos que establecerlo, señorita Granger, hace setenta años que no había sobrevivido un muggle al ataque de un licántropo.

— ¿Y qué pasó con él?

—Se suicidó con un arma muggle, el reporte dice que fue una bala de plata. — respondió haciendo una mueca extraña con la boca como si no entendiera el propósito de la misma.

— ¿Y antes de él? ¿Los casos registrados?

—Muy poca gente se dedica al estudio de los hombres lobo, y los hombres lobo por sí mismos no se dejan estudiar, nadie quiere admitir lo que es. Y el ministerio no siempre puede encontrar a todos los contagiados, te aseguro que el registro que tenemos en la oficina, no es ni siquiera una cuarta parte de la población real con licantropía.

—Creo que la marginación social de la que son víctimas tiene que ver. — aseguró la chica como un reclamo, que, sin embargo, su jefe no tomó como tal.

—En todo caso, si no llegase a cambiar, solo tendríamos que borrar sus recuerdos y hacerle creer que lo atacó un lobo común. Regresemos a la oficina.

Hermione dedicó una última mirada al muchacho, no tenía caso explicarle las cosas en ese momento, si debían borrarle la memoria poco iba a importar, y si se transformaba, entonces habría que explicarle menos.

Tal como lo había anunciado el hombre, la jovencita volvió a visitarlo varias veces, pero él se sentía más débil y estaba convencido de que trataban de matarlo con aquél horrible brebaje que le hacían beber sin falta todos los días.

—Hoy van a cambiarlo de sala. — anunció Hermione.

—Me contagió de algo, estoy seguro, nunca me había sentido tan mal…— consiguió decir Sasha. Sentía que trasudaba como si fuese un helado bajo el sol de verano y mantenerse despierto le costaba trabajo. El dolor se había apoderado de cada parte de su cuerpo, estaba tan débil que no podría ni mantenerse sentado.

—Esta noche vendrá lo peor.

Hermione tragó saliva, todo apuntaba a que sí iba a cambiar. Los sanadores habían estado suministrándole la poción matalobos durante el transcurso de la semana, solo por si acaso, y evidentemente había sido lo más indicado. No era el primer lobo que vería cambiar, recordaba al profesor Lupin durante su tercer año de escuela, pero no por eso sería menos impresionante, además él siempre lo había descrito como el dolor más horrible que cualquier hombre podría sentir, solo superado por la maldición imperdonable.

Pronto llegaron su jefe, un hombre alto de piel oscura llamado Gershon Shacklebolt que era el entrenador personal que el ministro había puesto a Harry para recibir el entrenamiento obligatorio para auror, y el propio Harry.

—Que bueno que llegaron. — dijo la joven bruja

—Aún faltan varias horas para el anochecer, Hermione. — dijo Harry saludándola con la sonrisa más débil que había tenido en toda su vida.

— ¿Te sientes bien, Harry? — preguntó la otra preocupada. El mago se acercó a ella para susurrarle.

—Este hombre busca la manera de matarme legalmente.

La bruja había escuchado que el entrenamiento para auror era el más difícil de todas las especializaciones de la magia, pero ver a Harry en tal estado de agotamiento superaba por completo las expectativas de ello, con horror se preguntó cómo es que Ron lo estaría sobrellevando, a él lo habían enviado a recibir su entrenamiento a Escocia, y aunque aparecía por su casa algunos fines de semana para invitarla a salir, tal parecía que procuraba hacerlo cuando ya había comido y dormido lo suficiente como para no parecer un muerto viviente.

Se unieron a la comitiva dos sanadores que tomaron la camilla avanzando hacia la habitación privada en la que debía estar resguardado durante la luna llena.

— ¿A dónde vamos? — gimió Sasha empezando a ser consiente del movimiento y de toda la gente a su alrededor.

—Tranquilo, esta noche todo se va a aclarar. — respondió Hermione regresando su atención a él, tratando de sonar tranquila aunque en realidad se encontraba muy ansiosa.

La habitación asignada era en toda regla una celda. El muro era claramente de la piedra más sólida y gruesa que podían haber encontrado, con barrotes de acero, sin ventanas ni más puerta que por la que habían entrado.

Los sanadores acercaron la camilla al centro, junto a otra que más parecía la roca de sacrificio de una aldea pagana, trasladaron al chico y se apresuraron a sujetarle los brazos y piernas.

—Esto es indignante, la poción matalobos los vuelve inofensivos. — reclamó Hermione a su jefe con el ceño fruncido.

—Es su primera vez, y es un muggle, no se tú pero yo estaría muy confundido, asustado y con un juego de garras y colmillos que no sé controlar. — le respondió mirándola por encima de sus anteojos, pero para la joven la respuesta no era suficiente, y con el transcurso de las horas se volvía cada vez más incómodo el siquiera mirar al muchacho que empezaba a retorcerse.

Soltó un chillido cuando le vio gritar y tratar de forzar sus ataduras.

—Ya empezó. — anunció solemnemente uno de los sanadores al mismo tiempo en que empezaban a escucharse los gritos.

La bruja se encogió en su lugar, no recordaba que la transformación del profesor Lupin fuera tan dramática. Volvió a tragar saliva, tan solo mirando. Harry y su tutor estaban como parte del protocolo de seguridad, aunque ya estaba más que comprobado que no había manera de controlar a un hombre lobo.

— ¡No puede ser! ¡Se soltó! — chilló un sanador.

Efectivamente, las correas con las que habían sujetado sus muñecas se habían roto y la criatura, a medio camino entre hombre y bestia se irguió. Era definitivamente mucho más grande que el profesor Lupin, más ancho y fornido… emitió un largo aullido…

Los magos se prepararon para lo peor, solo deseaban confirmar que la poción había surtido el efecto adecuado, y aún con la imponente figura de la criatura de pie en la roca que le había sujetado, nadie hizo nada. El hombre lobo se quedó quieto, mirándolos con sus ojos amarillentos que destellaban un poco.

— ¿Señor Kuznetsov? — preguntó el señor Diggory.

El animal gimió y todos respiraron aliviados al verle encogerse, no obstante fue Hermione la primera en acercarse.

—Está bien, solo debes quedarte aquí esta noche, por la mañana hablaremos.

—Señorita Granger, la poción matalobos realmente no les devuelve la conciencia humana. Recordara el proceso de transformación pero nada más. — dijo Gershon Shacklebolt tomándola por el hombro.

Los sanadores los acompañaron afuera, al final, la presencia de los aurores había sido innecesaria, pero nunca estaba de más el prevenir. Habiendo resultado exitoso el procedimiento, por poco positivo que pudiera resultar la licantropía, Harry y Gershon Shacklebolt se despidieron, pero los otros dos debían de quedarse, apenas recobrara su forma humana habían de darle la información completa sobre el mundo al que acababa de entrar.

Esperaron el amanecer en la cafetería, no servía de mucho permanecer fuera de la celda tan solo escuchando los sollozos del lobo.

— ¿Entonces seguiremos el protocolo que planeamos? — preguntó la joven con un dejo de tristeza.

—Tal parece que sí, señorita Granger. El Ministerio se hará cargo de las cuentas hospitalarias hasta ahora, pero deberá hacerse de una poción matalobos cada mes si no quiere problemas, es parte del tratado de no agresión que debe firmar mañana, y es una poción costosa, deberemos trabajar arduamente en estos días para lograr reubicarlo dentro de la comunidad mágica con un trabajo que le permita vivir dignamente y costearse el gasto de la poción ya que él mismo es incapaz de prepararla.

Pero la realidad era un poco más complicada que eso, Hermione había enviado solicitudes a diversas colocaciones de trabajo, pero nadie contrataba a un hombre lobo bajo ningún concepto, pues aunque las leyes que promovían su caza se habían abolido, tampoco se había promulgado ninguna que les facilitara reubicarse y los empleadores estaban en su derecho de negarse a aceptarlo.

Hermione rodó los ojos mirando a través del cristal, al otro lado del pasillo que separaba la cafetería de la tienda de regalos, un mostrador que exhibía diversos artilugios, entre los cuales pudo distinguir uno familiar…

— ¿Puedo salir un momento? — preguntó.

—Supongo que sí, no estamos haciendo nada en especial. — respondió el hombre.

Hermione no espero que se lo repitiera dos veces, simplemente se apareció en el callejón Diagon que ya empezaba a terminar las actividades del día. Corrió por la calle hasta la tienda que se encontraba en el numero 93.

— ¡George! — grito mientras el pelirrojo estaba cerrando la puerta, listo para marcharse a su casa. Giró al cabeza al escucharla y ensanchó una sonrisa pícara.

—Lo siento, ya esta cerrado, si vuelves mañana tal vez considere atenderte. — dijo.

La bruja restó importancia a su comentario.

—Necesito un favor.

—Yo no hago favores.

—Tienes que hacerlo porque no se me ocurre a nadie más que quiera contratar a un hombre lobo.

Los ojos de George se abrieron exageradamente.

— ¿Y por que yo querría a un hombre lobo? Tener a mi hermano es suficiente.

—Él no es un hombre lobo de verdad, y este si, hoy fue su primera transformación y necesita un trabajo urgentemente.

El mago se cruzó de brazos con aire arrogante.

—Aún considerando que no le tengo miedo a los hombres lobo ¿Qué gano yo?

Hermione abrió la boca muy indignada, pero George no le dejó hablar.

—Llegas intempestivamente a la hora de cierre, sin decir primero "Hola George, luces excelente esta noche ¿Qué tal tu día?" y me exiges contratar un ayudante que no necesito, sea licántropo o no.

— ¡No puedes ser tan mezquino!

—Negocios son negocios, te sorprendería saber que con la misma prontitud con la que meto el dinero a la caja debo sacarlo para pagar a proveedores. Lo que me recuerda que mañana llega el pedido de Perú. Así que si no te importa…

Había girado sobre sus talones cuando la voz de la bruja retumbó como un atronador grito de su madre.

— ¡Escúchame bien, George Weasley! ¡Alguien, en toda esta necia comunidad mágica va a dar el primer paso para cambiar las cosas, y tú vas a darlo conmigo!

El pelirrojo giró la cabeza sin desaparecer la sonrisa de su rostro, aunque había perdido el matiz burlón por uno nervioso ¡¿Cómo era que Ron sobrevivía a eso?!

— ¡Ahora! — reafirmó la bruja.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_Después de un muy largo rato, estamos de regreso._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	3. Lluvia ácida

Disclaimer:

_Fragmento de "Acid Rain", propiedad de Angra, del álbum "Rebirth", 2001, con sello Paradoxx Music (Brasil) y SPV/Steamhammer (Europa)_

* * *

**Lluvia ácida**

_Oh! Just one of us survived_

_At least a discent woman and a man_

_Wide awake! Am I alone in this place?_

_Someone hear me? My only hope!_

Hermione Granger, asistente de Amos Diggory, funcionario del Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas, División de bestias del Ministerio de Magia, se había presentado puntualmente a las nueve de la mañana en el hospital Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas, llevando consigo todo el papeleo concerniente al caso que estaba siguiendo.

Sasha aún no despertaba, y de acuerdo a los sanadores, no lo haría sino hasta quizás medio día. La labor de transformación de hombre a bestia era dolorosa aunque el resultado era algo que describieron como "vigoroso", para referirse a la necesidad de salir corriendo a atrapar lo primero que pudiera desgarrar, pero hacerlo a la inversa por algún motivo resultaba mucho más agotador y los afectados, con su forma humana, terminaban dormidos por largos periodos de tiempo.

Habiéndose reunido con su jefe, volvió a revisar el plan de acción, dependiendo de cómo funcionara el seguimiento de ese caso se podría hacer la solicitud adecuada para las reformas legislativas en las secciones concernientes a los hombres lobos.

Primeramente, había que explicarle que la magia era posible y que, de hecho, ahora se le podía considerar un miembro de la comunidad mágica. Se le tenía que enseñar a diferenciar los lugares muggles de los mágicos, a acceder a ellos en primer lugar ya que por sí mismo no poseía magia alguna, el sistema económico, las leyes de convivencia, advertirle sobre los magos tenebrosos y las criaturas mágicas de las que tenía que cuidarse, entre más detalles.

Como modelo introductorio, habían adoptado el que se usaba para los nacidos de muggles que eran aceptados en el colegio de magia, pero claramente tenían el problema de tener que explicarle que hasta ese momento, su condición lo convertía en un tipo de paria social sin posibilidades de aprender magia, lo que en todo caso rompía todo el buen panorama que podía tener un aspirante a mago.

La mujer que había estado atendiendo a Sasha se llamaba Lora Jones, y al menos hasta donde la bruja pudo entender, no tenía ningún tipo de prejuicio contra los hombres lobo, de ahí que accediera a tratar con un infectado de licantropía, que además, era muggle.

No obstante, sus superiores consideraban que la salud del resto de los internos no se debía comprometer, así que, hasta darle de alta y hacer una valoraciones con ella, había sido cesada de otras actividades, y en ese momento se dedicaba a ojear un número atrasado de Corazón de Bruja.

—Gilderoy Lockhart está teniendo avances increíbles, pero su control de magia no regresa — dijo de pronto para romper el silencio en el que las dos se habían sumido luego de que el señor Diggory saliera de la habitación.

Hermione arqueó una ceja, francamente no había pensado en ese profesor después de su desencanto en segundo año.

— ¿En serio? — preguntó solo por no querer ser grosera.

—No es mi área pero, la chica que lo cuida dice que tal vez nunca pueda volver a usar un hechizo correctamente. Es una pena, a veces pienso en la ayuda que hubiera podido prestar en la guerra ¿No lo crees?

Hermione sonrió débilmente, no le quería contar la verdad porque seguramente ni siquiera le creería, y porque realmente no había necesidad de tal cosa, todo lo malo que pudo haber hecho ese hombre ya lo estaba pagando con creces.

Lora suspiró dejando la revista a un lado pasando la atención a sus uñas, cortas y limpias por reglamento, pero en su caso también lucían en cierta manera arregladas.

—Voy a ver a Sasha — dijo ante la poca conversación que le daba Hermione, enfrascada en la lectura de sus hojas.

La joven bruja levantó la mirada viéndola salir y se preguntó si sentía real simpatía por el joven, o solo era una curiosidad malsana.

Suspiró despejando su mente de cualquier pensamiento negativo, necesitaba aliados en su batalla contra la discriminación hacia los hombres lobo, no alejar a cualquiera porque lo consideraba sospechoso. Por el momento solo estaba George, que había aceptado a regañadientes contratarlo, y Lora Jones, que cuidaba de él, pero desafortunadamente no tenía la competencia suficiente como para suministrar la poción matalobos.

Cinco personas, contándose a ella misma y a su jefe, era un grupo muy aceptable. Podía convencer a la familia Weasley, estaba segura de que apoyarían en la medida de lo posible, así como algunos compañeros del colegio que recordaban con afecto al profesor Lupin. La imagen de Harry, que indudablemente se colocaría a su favor, sería también un punto a favor en el momento crucial de solicitar las reformas.

Después buscaría armar el caso respecto a los elfos domésticos.

—Un paso a la vez…— dijo para si misma antes de pensar en la reestructuración de su plan de liberación de elfos domésticos.

— ¿Todo bien, señorita Granger? — preguntó el señor Diggory al encontrarla con las manos en la cara.

—Sí, señor. Solo estaba pensando que no va a ser tan fácil.

—Esto es realmente impresionante. El señor Kuznetsov está despierto. Algunos sanadores se muestran curiosos al respecto y parece que se encuentra inesperadamente lúcido respecto a su nueva condición ¿Lista para el curso introductorio a la comunidad mágica?

Hermione asintió.

Sasha estaba de regreso en la habitación en la que había despertado la primera vez, la misma cama frente al retrato de un hombre que se mecía mientras parecía examinar el periódico dejado en la cama de enfrente. Pero no se preocupó por lo absurdo que era el hecho de que un retrato se interesara por la actualidad, ni siquiera por el movimiento que este poseía, atentando contra todo sentido común.

No había podido dejar de temblar, con solo recordar la metamorfosis a la que había sido sometido su cuerpo en lo que su mente insistía en recordar como un sueño, pero su cuerpo vibraba con la intensidad que solo podía existir en la realidad. Un calor sofocante se negaba a abandonarle, y podía sentirla, casi escucharla… la bestia era real, el miedo que había inundado la humanidad desde que buscaran refugio en las cavernas, el horror que había perdurado con los siglos abriéndose camino entre los muchos avances de la ciencia.

La joven bruja de las muchas preguntas estaba de vuelta con su jefe.

—Bueno, se ve mejor de lo que esperaba — dijo el hombre acercándose a él con un inverosímil entusiasmo.

Estaba pálido, más de lo que podría esperarse de un hombre rubio, y aunque seguía manteniendo la misma estatura y complexión musculosa, definitivamente daba la impresión de haberse vuelto pequeño. Encogido en la cama, envuelto en las sábanas y mirándolos con aire ausente. Entonces Hermione comprendió que, aunque ya sabía que no iba a ser fácil, realmente no dimensionaba el horror que embargaba al muchacho, porque no solo acababa de descubrir que la magia existía, sino que también los monstruos con los que se hacía una buena cantidad de películas de terror.

—Tenemos que hablar — dijo sentándose a su lado.

—Decías la verdad…— susurró.

Ella asintió sin pronunciar palabra.

—La comunidad mágica vive aislada del resto, creo que no es necesario explicar los motivos. Usualmente el Ministerio de Magia tiene el control apropiado para que las personas sin magia no se involucren, especialmente en circunstancias peligrosas. Lo que ha sucedido contigo es responsabilidad de un mago fugitivo contagiado con licantropía, quien ya ha sido capturado.

—Sigue vivo…

—No… de hecho no, aplastaste por completo su cabeza.

—Pero… pero… creí que…

—Señor Kuznetsov, entre los muggles existe una serie de hechos relacionados a los hombres lobo que nos son especialmente acertados, los más difundidos son los relacionados a la forma de darles muerte. Créame, no se necesita de plata para lograrlo, no son fáciles de enfrentar, pero siguen siendo tan mortales como el resto de las criaturas. Y usted… usted tiene una historia que nadie más podría contar, ha logrado acabar con uno usando nada más que sus propias manos. A veces, ni siquiera un mago con varita en mano sale vivo al enfrentarse a un hombre lobo.

—Pero ahora yo soy… — tragó saliva y los dos magos vieron que su labio temblaba mientras abría mucho los ojos grises.

—Así es — dijo Hermione —; ahora eres un hombre lobo.

Pudo ver en sus ojos la expresión resultante de haber comprendido una realidad extraña, casi grotesca.

— ¡Hay otros mitos también! Como por ejemplo, en realidad los hombres lobo solo cambian en lunas llenas, no todas las noches, y bebiendo una poción ni siquiera son peligrosos, tú mismo ya has pasado por eso. El que te atacó a ti no la bebió porque tenía intenciones de asesinar todo lo que pudiera.

—Pero de todos modos cambiaré…

La bruja torció la boca, había pensado en un buen discurso para introducirlo al mundo de la magia, pero había pocos argumentos sobre la ventaja de ser un hombre lobo que no podía hacer magia.

—No hay una cura definitiva para la licantropía, solo la poción para evitar que seas peligroso.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

— ¿Y se supone que siga con mi vida como si nada? — se animó a preguntar finalmente.

—Me temo que eso no es posible.

El señor Diggory sacó de su maletín varios pergaminos que puso en la mesa de noche.

—Como ha dicho la señorita Granger, la comunidad mágica vive apartada de la no mágica, y su caso tiene un énfasis mayor, pues aún considerando que beba sin falta su poción, su situación está catalogada como imposible de domesticar.

— ¿Domesticar?

—Suena ofensivo, pero verá, el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas, el lugar donde trabajo, clasifica a todas las bestias, seres y espíritus conocidos en relación al nivel de peligrosidad, y los hombres lobo están en el escalafón más alto, obviamente solo durante su transformación, el resto del tiempo usted seguirá siendo tan cuerdo y razonable como siempre. No obstante, si mira estos documentos…

Le extendió el primer pergamino que por encabezado tenía: Estatuto Internacional del Secreto Mágico.

Era un poco extenso y él no era un lector veloz así que aceptó de buena fe el resumen verbal que el hombre le ofrecía, enriquecido con detalles mas o menos familiares como la cacería intensiva de brujas realizadas en la edad media.

—Usualmente, cuando un niño nacido de padres muggles es recibido en un colegio de magia, son los padres o tutores quienes deben firmar y hacerse responsables del ocultamiento, pero usted es lo suficientemente mayor como para hacerse responsable por usted mismo.

—En resumen, no puedo hablar con nadie de esto…

—Sí, es la idea básica. Si usted contrae matrimonio con una mujer muggle, la ley le permite hablarle de su situación, lo mismo con sus hijos y sus parientes próximos, tratándose estrictamente de padres o hermanos con los que conviva íntimamente, pero sería a decisión de usted. Aunque si estas personas incurrieran en una indiscreción, personal calificado del Ministerio de Magia borraría su memoria y sería necesario no volver a hablar del tema con ellos.

Sasha no respondió, solo firmó al final del pergamino para después suspirar y sonreír. Hermione temió que le daría una crisis nerviosa porque no había otro motivo para sonreír. A sus padres les tomó casi seis horas entender que no se trataba de una broma, sin embargo, el muchacho no hizo nada más que esa sonrisa antes de mirar el siguiente pergamino cuyo encabezado era: Acuerdo para la protección a personas no mágicas que intervienen activamente en la comunidad mágica.

—Este es solamente para reafirmar su condición de muggle y carencia de conocimientos para realizar magia, pero su conocimiento sobre la existencia de esta. Usualmente solo lo debe firmar el Primer Ministro y alguna autoridad gubernamental muggle, pero en su caso es necesario.

Sin intentar cuando menos leer, firmo al final de la página y esperó el siguiente, cuyo título era el que estaba esperando, palabras más, palabras menos: Código de Conducta del hombre lobo.

—Me temo que este si lo tiene que leer completo.

Afortunadamente no era muy extenso, y dócilmente Sasha leyó en silencio. Al cabo de unos minutos nuevamente suspiró, como derrotado.

—No puedo pagar otro departamento — dijo al fin.

Todas las clausulas eran en cierta medida razonables como comprometerse a beber la poción matalobos para aminorar su necesidad asesina, y encerrarse adecuadamente tanto para no ser visto como para proteger a las personas de su entorno, pero la de reubicarse a una zona segura lejos de comunidades muggles, era la que más le había preocupado.

—Me temo que la vivienda que ocupada antes del ataque se considera inapropiada para un miembro de la comunidad mágica. Sus vecinos tienen un contacto muy cercano, y todos ellos son muggles, sería fácil que incluso por accidente, alguien nota su condición.

— ¡Es el lugar más económico que pude conseguir!

Amos Diggory carraspeo.

—Por favor, no se exalte. Como le mencione en algún momento, actualmente tanto la señorita Granger como yo, somos responsables de su inserción en la sociedad mágica. Ya tenemos resuelta su reubicación, incluso un nuevo trabajo ya que me temo que su antiguo empleador no se mostró especialmente comprensivo ante el motivo de su ausencia.

— ¡¿Le dijeron al señor Dursley lo que pasó?!

—El señor Dursley fue tutor de un mago muy apreciado en nuestra comunidad, creímos que en su posición resultaría comprensivo, pero…

Hubo un momento de entendimiento para Sasha ¡El señor Dursley odiaba la noche de brujas con toda su alma! Se relamió los labios y volvió a sonreír manteniendo los ojos como dos enormes discos de plata en su rostro blanco.

—No importa eso ahora — se apresuró a decir Amos —; el señor Weasley le ha recibido en su tienda, y el sueldo le permitirá vivir dignamente.

Lo que esperaba Hermione finalmente sucedió, el muchacho prorrumpió en sonoras carcajadas.

El señor Diggory se hallaba claramente consternado pero su joven asistente le puso una mano en el brazo y con un movimiento de cabeza le indicó que solo lo dejara. El chico consiguió calmarse, estaba perlado de sudor, aún usando lo que parecía un pijama en la cama con las sabanas revueltas. En el ajetreo había quedado recostado completamente y solo miraba el techo

—Lo siento, no me he reído de usted — consiguió decir.

—Lo entiendo, está bien.

Aunque lo cierto era que no lo entendía. Había atendido varios casos de licantropía después de la guerra, pero se trataba de magos que solamente deseaban desesperadamente morir, o se resignaban a su nueva existencia en la más profunda tristeza. Que a alguien le causara gracia ser un hombre lobo, era una novedad.

—Médicamente usted ya puede marcharse, aunque si lo desea podemos esperar un poco más. Es imperativo que le mostremos el lugar, su nueva residencia y lo presentemos con su nuevo empleador.

—Creo que no tiene caso postergarlo más…

Se incorporó haciendo tronar los huesos de su espalda. Cuando bajó de la cama, Hermione se espantó, aparte de Hagrid, no conocía a muchas personas altas, y no un tipo de altura cualquiera, porque los ingleses en general eran altos pero delgados, y este era alto y ancho en el sentido musculoso, no de obesidad como el primo de Harry, de ahí que fuera perfectamente normal que su forma lobuna fuera más enorme de lo que había visto en otros licántropos.

Los hombres lobo eran interesantes en distintas maneras, empezando porque respetaban una ley de conservación de la materia que la magia ignoraba completamente. La fórmula era tan sencilla como que el tamaño de la persona era proporcional a la altura a la cruz del lobo, más orejas y cola.

El profesor Lupin era delgado y, de acuerdo a Sirius, ya era enfermizo antes de contagiarse. La licantropía solo acentuaba los síntomas en los días previos a la transformación, sin contar que vivió sumido en una profunda depresión tras la muerte de los Potter, el encarcelamiento de Sirius y su marginación social vivida en soledad por casi doce años. Cuando se restableció la Orden del Fénix y pudo incluso, aunque brevemente, formar una familia su aspecto mejoró notablemente. En su momento, cuando lo vio transformarse, pensó que se trataba de una criatura imponente de la que tuvieron que huir para que no les matase, sin embargo, cuando vio la transformación de Sasha le quedó claro que ese lobo que conoció en el colegio era francamente enclenque y no duraría mucho en un enfrentamiento uno a uno con otro de su especie.

Con esos enormes brazos, la ancha espalda y todos sus músculos en general, comprendió porqué pudo deshacerse del peligroso mortífago que llevaban buscando hacía casi dos años.

—Creo que no puedo salir vestido así.

Hermione reaccionó buscando el traje que le había comprado. Era de segunda mano pero se encontraba bien conservado.

—Si parece que no te queda, solo estíralo un poco, se ajustará a tu talla.

Sasha arqueó una ceja, pero no hizo preguntas en voz alta, solo se dio media vuelta para desabotonarse la camisa de franela.

— ¿Todos los muggles tienen un cuerpo así de extraño? — preguntó el mago en voz baja a su asistente.

—Yo… yo espero afuera…— mustió Hermione al ver que la prenda caía sin ningún tipo de inhibición.

El señor Diggory no le prestó demasiada atención al hecho, pero lo cierto era que la bruja se había sonrojado.

Los señores Granger se preocupaban demasiado porque su hija no se olvidara de sus orígenes no mágicos, y por el hecho de que dependiera demasiado de la magia. Por ese motivo, compraban regularmente revistas, ropa y productos que tenían el resto de las chicas de su edad, además de pagar clases privadas de computación y otras cosas por el estilo que debía aprovechar durante las vacaciones. Incluso le habían comprado un teléfono celular de última generación.

El asunto pues, era que ella estaba acostumbrada a ver hombres semidesnudos, a veces Ron y Harry olvidaban que estaban con ella, o que ella era una chica y se cambiaban de ropa sin reservas, pero sus amigos eran chicos normales, llenos de vello y formas más bien redondeadas y tonificadas, chicos normales y corrientes… pero ese otro… se parecía más a los modelos de Calvin Klein.

Se llevó una mano a la mejilla. No culpaba a Harry y Ron por olvidar que era una chica, a veces ella también lo hacía.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_Espero no haberlo aburrido, pero tenía que explicar la situación actual de Sasha con la poca información que hay sobre hombres lobo._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
